Another Naruto story
by Glitterrock
Summary: Aurora has been pulled to the world of Naruto and has no idea where she is at, since the world of Naurto never exsited to her until the moment she was put in it. Now she has to find a way to live in that world or find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Another Naruto Story

Chapter One

A/N: This is not connected with 'Orange soda' or 'Popcorn chicken' this is a story all on it's own from the other two. Only one of the authors of that strange series is working on this story and I do not own Naruto in any way, or form.

My day started out fairly well, the morning wasn't cold as the sun was rising as I left to catch the bus to school. It was a beautiful spring morning one that made want to sit outside and not go to school, but than again it could have been a day where hell was freezing and I wouldn't want to go to school.

As I was walking up my lane I suddenly became very dizzy and after that I felt like I was falling or something very close to it but everything seemed so light and yet I felt heavy at the same time. When I landed on the ground I hit it hard, everything seemed normal as I laid on the ground but really the only thing that was off, was well…. Everything.

I was supposed to be looking up at blue sky not tree branches, I was supposed to be laying on gravel not green grass, which by the way looked very nice. When my brain finally decided to make since of everything I shot up strait off the grass and stood standing looking at everything around me slightly wondering what the hell I was going to do.

After a bit I started to panic when I realized that I couldn't think of anything to do about the situation I was in. When I realized that I was starting to panic I tried calming myself down yeah it worked a little but I was still scared about what had happened to me I was hoping that it was just a dream and I would soon wake up. With that thought in mine I looked around a bit more calm and saw a road not to far from where I was at so I started for it.

Upon placing my foot on the road I realized that I had to make a decision on what way I was supposed to go, so… I choose right and started my little journey that way. I kind of hoped that I would run into people on the walk to where ever I was headed, though I kind of hoped that I wouldn't see anyone. So I wouldn't have to talk with them, talking with people that I don't know kind of scares me. Yeah so what if I'm a chicken like that since I happen to be off topic anyway I should say something about myself.

I'm a seventeen year old girl who has irrational fears of stupid things, the stupid thing about it is that I'm not scared of my fears all the time it's so random what I'm scared of at the time. Oh yeah and before I forget and get even further off topic my name is Aurora, great name isn't it? Well I should get back on to telling of my little adventure if I could even call it an adventure.

I was walking down the road, slightly talking to myself about different things that I needed to do when I woke up from my dream if it really was a dream. After a while it got kind of boring walking on the dirt road and only seeing what looked like the same tree over and over and over again.

For a while I hummed to myself but got bored of making any sort of noise so I let silence fall in around me it felt kind of like a blanket, it felt comforting so I let it stay. While I was walking I looked back over my shoulder wondering if I should have gone the other way but I kept on the path that I had chosen and hopefully it didn't lead to hell.

When I was standing on top of a hill I noticed a city that looked large and what looked to have a wall around it, I just hoped that there wasn't a war going on knowing the luck I was having that could have been the reason for the wall. Than I realized that it was going to take me many more hours of walking to even get close to the city so I started on down the hill after sighing and complaining about having to walk and that was when I realized that I wasn't wearing my back pack. I let out another sigh and kept walking it was too late for me to even turn around and go look for it and I didn't even know how far back my back pack was. So where ever it was at that was where it was staying not like I needed it well I hoped that I didn't need it.

As I was descending the hill towards the city that was extremely far away I heard voices behind me I should have turned around to look where they were coming from but nope I wasn't smart enough to do that I just kept walking with out look but than I heard the voices shouting and that's what made me turn around. Before being knocked into and falling to the ground I saw blond hair and pink hair than it was down hill from there no pun intended.

When everything stopped being a blur of whatever it was that we went blurring past I was able to stand up on my own two feet to an extent, I was a little dizzy from the event and the world was slightly spinning. I heard more yelling as I tried walking slightly away from the two people who didn't seem to be dizzy at all. When all was clear I noticed that the girl with pink hair punched the blonde guy and walked over to me as he doubled over.

"Are you alright?" pinky asked me.

I decided to take this lovely opportunity to ask where I was at, "Um yeah, but could you please tell me where I am?"

The two that had what felt like tackled me down the hill looked at me like I was crazy and was talking to them in French when they spoke German. Than blonde said, "Is she for real?"

I wanted to yell back but didn't instead said it calmly with a slight hint of panic in my voice, "I'm serious, I don't know where I'm at." that just caused blonde to laugh at me but earned another punch from pinky to the stomach. Now this made me want to laugh at his misfortune but didn't I instead smirked since I tried not laughing at him. I really hoped that nether of the people that I was standing in front of saw the smirk.

Pinky turned back to me and said with a smile, "Your on the road to Konoha."

I still looked at her like I had no clue and I truly didn't have a clue of what she was talking about so I asked, "Where is that at?"

Apparently they finally caught on that I wasn't 100 sure I wasn't even 0 sure it was more like -5,000 sure of where I was. I had no clue.

"Maybe Kakashi sensei can help you." I was doing a lot of hoping today and I had a feeling that I was going to be hoping a lot more later on. I was hoping that their Sensei could at least explain to me where the hell I was at. When he came walking down the hill which was a fairly steep hill now that I look back at it from the bottom, I thought that I was doomed at first but when he spoke I didn't feel as doomed.

"So who was it you ran into this time Naruto?" so blonde's name was Naruto.

"She doesn't even know where Konoha is!" he yelled out.

"It is a hidden village."

The group of four went on to talking about something that I thought that I didn't need to be listening to so I started walking away. As I was walking away I wondered if their other friend was blind, well she looked blind anyway since she didn't seem to have pupil and it was kind of freaky looking, but she seemed to be moving about fine so I wasn't sure what to think. I did say 'Thank you' before leaving the group, it was silent, well really silent that I thought that I might have just said it in my head.

As I was walking away the voices of conversation seemed to grow fainter and fainter very quickly when I looked back to see if the group was still there they where gone and that got me wondering if they had been real in the first place. So I just kept walking at a steady pace hoping to what ever god my subconscious mind believed in would keep me safe to some extent. Though that didn't really happen, I saw something out of the corner of my eye and flinched backward and when I looked over to what I saw a kunai knife and the only reason I knew that was because I was looking at weapons one day just for the heck of it and just learned it's name for no apparent reason. It's kind of like learning my parent's car license plate number.

I would have liked to take the kunai but I didn't want to get in trouble for stealing and my pockets would most likely have ripped from the knife since it looked really sharp. I kept walking wondering about why the knife was there and than my mind just wondered off into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After several hours of walking in the hot sun I could finally see the wall of the village Konoha well that was what pinky called. What scared me the most was that the group that I had meet earlier in the day was standing right in front of me at the large door way through the wall.

Pinky came running up to me and said almost angrily, "Why did you just walk off?"

"I asked my question and you seemed to be talking about something important so I left."

"Okay." she seemed almost relieved that my reason wasn't 'I hated you people, I can't believe you ran into me.' kind of thing than she started looking at my forehead like something interesting was on it. "How did you get that cut on your forehead?" she asked me I had no idea what she was talking about until I touched my forehead. It's amazing what you don't realize what's happened to you until someone says something.

The cut on my head stung so badly that I thought I was going to cry, but I didn't points for me. Than Pinky said, "Let me heal that for you." and started reaching towards my head with her hand glowing green. That scared me and I tripped over my own feet trying to get away from what ever it was that was making her hand glow a weird lime green color and what ever it was I didn't want it touching me.

"What's wrong it's only chakra." well it was only chakra that I didn't know about and it still wasn't touching me, so when she came closer to try and touch my forehead again I walked like a crab backwards very quickly and flipped over so I was standing on my knees than I took of running when she came after me again.

At that moment in time I had no idea if any one was coming after me or not but I wasn't going to be standing around for that lime green chakra stuff to touch me for all I know it could kill me. As I was running I was suddenly stopped by Kakashi, he had his hand on his head band he seemed to try and get me to look into his eyes but I didn't even see his eyes I was so panicked by that lime green chakra. I did strike out at him and than I ran off again dodging trees like I was some kind of deer or rabbit. I did hear feet behind me through my flight of panic so I tried running even faster but than something caught my leg and I tripped big time. I hit a tree as I feel and than slightly bounced off of that and hit the ground hard flat on my face.

It was not the most graceful fall that any one has ever seen it might have been the most funniest one any one has ever seen. I tried getting up from the ground but I feet where tangled in something, which I found out was chains. My day wasn't going very well at all. When I looked up from my legs I saw a red eye with black specks in it. At first it startled me than the black specks in the eye started swirling and I felt myself fell again.

It wasn't like the kind of fall like the hill but kind of the fall I felt when I first landed…. Where ever I was. I felt heavy but I felt light at the same time so I let myself quickly slip away, I thought that I was going to be going home but when I woke up I was wrong. I was looking up at a ceiling of some sort.

I had no idea where I was at and I hoped that it was some place not as weird as before I fell into the darkness the second time. And that was when I saw people, the same people that I had met the first time, I shot of out of the bed and headed strait for the door at a dead run. I didn't make it too far I made it barely past the door and I was tackled to the ground I hit it hard and when my face hit that ground I could tell that when I had hit that tree I knew that I had scratched my face.

While I struggled I didn't notice the feet that had come walking up I did notice the feet standing there after a bit and stopped struggling to look at them. My first thought was, 'Cool shoes.' no my thoughts weren't 'Oh shit' or anything along those lines no it was 'Cool shoes.' I really was going crazy.

When I looked up to the owner of the shoes he scared me just like the rest of the world I was in. He had the weird blind looking eyes as the second girl that I hadn't really met had. I wondered if they were related some how. Well any how this man looked at me pissed if my voice had been working at all I would have whimpered in fear, this man scared me that much. Some one picked me up off the floor I hadn't realized that the people had gotten off of me shows you how well my mind works in scary situations.

As I was set on my feet I looked back at who had picked me up and my heart about stopped…. Out of more fear. This lady looked like she could beat the crap out of you with out even trying. She didn't have the mussel mass that makes a woman look like a complete and utter freak, but you knew that with what mussel that you saw that she could kick your ass with out breaking a sweat and wasn't afraid to ether.

The man who's shoes that I had admired moved past me further into the room to set down leaving the hall way very clear for me to run down it. And that's what I did I took off running again I was getting my exercise in for the next couple years. For some reason they thought that I was done running away from them. No. Yes they could have helped me find away home but when they sort of come running after me and take me down after a little bit it becomes kind of like a kidnapping and I wasn't going to stick around to find out what they were going to do to me.

As I ran down randomly chosen hall ways I became very aware of people behind me trying to catch me again. I sped up and slipped around corners in the halls because I wasn't going to slow down to turn in case that gave them the time to catch up to me. I had found the exit to the hospital. I learned that it was a hospital after I about ran a woman down carrying a baby that almost freaked me out worse than any thing else I didn't want to hurt the baby. As I was running out the front doors of the hospital I might have heard a few nurses yell at me to stop but I kept running.

I ran until I found a crowded area in the town and than slowed to a walk slowly pushing my way through the crowd hoping that I had lost the people running after me and of coarse I was wrong once again they found me, this was just tuning out to be a really crappie day for me. I was grabbed from behind be some person I wasn't able to figure which one of the four men that grabbed me around the neck and threw me on the ground. Another man I know this placed all of his weight on to my back while the other three moved my arms and legs together and than kind of hogtied me. Just so they could carry me back to the hospital. They also decided to place a gag in my mouth so I couldn't scream I didn't do that since I was trying to keep my tongue away from the rag, it tasted bad.

We trudged back to the hospital from which we came since there was no way that I could play Houdini and escape from the rope I took the time to look around. The builds where different colors you could tell most of the time were one shop ended and another began. People were buy and selling different things like toys, food, and other goods that people needed. The way people were dressed I hadn't see some of the clothes that they were wearing before, I bet the style was around some where, were I lived but I didn't know where.

When we walked, well I was carried into the hospital it was like walking into a wall of irritation. You could almost see it as we walked down the hall towards where I am guessing was my room that I had escaped from. Just walking into that room you could have choked on the irritation that just flowed from that room and I got to find out who it was that was irritated so badly. Yep, it was the woman who could kick your ass with ease.

After I was sat down on a chair the gag was taken out of my mouth, I didn't scream 'What do you want with me!' or 'Let me go I didn't do anything wrong!' they seemed to all sigh that I didn't do that I just settled into the chair slightly. The woman who could take on any one was also a blond and I am going to call her blonde for now. So blonde was asking me all sorts of questions that I didn't know the answer to. And of course people thought I was lying thanks to me running away, yeah doing that act didn't help me any because after a bit blonde dragged be to some place in the hospital by now I think she was trying not to kill me.

Blonde dragged me into a dark room well it was dark to me since my eyes didn't adjust very quickly to the dimly lit room I was almost latterly thrown into a chair and tied to it. I could see after my eyes had adjusted to the dim light that people where gathering around me and that got me curious as to why they where was I going to be shot though I wasn't sure if they would really shoot me indoors seems like to big of a mess to deal with. For some reason I was strangely calm as they tied me down to the chair guess I was just tired from all of the running and I just didn't give a damn.

That was until the floor started glowing that strange lime green color. I started screaming, why? I have no idea it just scared me to no end. I was determined to get away from the lime green light so I tried breaking the ropes that where tied to the chair. I heard the rope and wood creak and groan under the strain but it didn't break though I tried to break it. I heard shouting but I didn't know what was being said at all but I knew that tears ran down my face and my voice was becoming hoarse from the screaming.

Apparently I was moving so much that the chair rocked just far enough that I fell over and my face was so close to the lime green glow that my screams started up again anew. I tried lifting my face up as far away from the glow as I could but no matter how far away I got from it didn't seem far enough away. Than something in my brain just snapped and I stopped screaming, I felt like I collapsed and just laid on the floor with tears still falling down my face I couldn't feel anything everything felt numb. I saw people rush over to me to help sit the chair up and untie me from it.

When they did I just fell limp into their arms. I could here people shouting orders and see people moving around doing what was shouted at them but nothing was making since to me. It was like I was placed into a play and told to do the lead role and I didn't know what to do but every one else did. The last thing I remembered before things going completely dark was the lime green glow on the floor and the different symbols that it showed.

A/N: How quickly this story updates depends on how fast I can think of things it may at some point come to a stand still for a while I am not sure as of yet what is going on in this story it's a mystery to me as it is to you. So if you really find this story entertaining please me patient with me as I work on it slowly. If you have any ideas I would be glad to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I came too from the world of darkness, I wasn't sure where I was other than I was covered by a blanket, it was bright in the room, and my hand hurt. The moment I started moving my hand trying to get a feel for where my body parts happened to be I was told gently not to move and I listened. Nothing from the day or when ever I had passed out seemed to be relevant at that moment in time. I wonder if that's a good or bad thing.

I laid on the bed letting my mind drifting from being conscious to unconscious. It was interesting what random bits of conversation I heard when I was conscious. Sometimes I would hear about my condition other times it was just talk about how a family member was doing.

When I was unconscious I had strange dreams. They just jumped around, sometimes I would be looking at myself from a different point of view, like when I was in the room with the lime green light I saw and heard myself scream and fall on to the floor screaming than everything was gone again and it would jump to another dream that had nothing to do with what was happening to me. Or that's what it seemed like.

When I finally was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes I was meet with blonde, not the first one I met but the second one. This time she didn't seem so irritated with me and when I tried moving my left hand again I felt that something was in it and it scared me. I knew that it was an IV and that also meant a needle and needles where not something I like poked and left in me at least not in my hand. Well anyway I felt like I just came out of surgery or something like it. I really wondered how long I had been out for so I tried to speak.

"Wh.. where am I?" not what I was going for but close enough, what I was really going for 'How long have I been out cold?'

"You are in the Konoha hospital you've been out for two days." Blonde said while looking at a chart that was on the side table. Hey I got my question answered with out even having to ask for it. So now I new that I have been in Konoha where ever that is at for two days. Hum I wonder if I have to pay for being at the hospital, knowing my lucky yeah I would have to pay.

"So what's your name?" blonde asked me.

"It's Aurora." I just watched as blonde nodded to herself and she seemed to be thinking about something.

Than she spoke again, "Tell me why you where running away from us?" she leaned closer to my face kind of glaring at me like she could get me to talk by just glaring. Maybe she could I don't know.

"I'm not really sure," it was true sort of. "I just thought that I had been kidnapped." okay that part was true but when you wake up in some weird place you've never even heard of you tend to think that you are kidnapped.

"Ah, well I am sure that my ninjas didn't mean it to be like that." I guess she was apologizing so I just slightly nodded my head like I knew that she was. Normally I'm not this clueless, most of the time I'm more on top of it, I hope. My conversation with Blonde didn't last all that long she asked me how old I was I answered seventeen, she asked where I was from I told her, I was from Oregon. She had no clue where that was at and I told her I had no clue where Konoha was. Before Blonde left she said, "Once you are released from the hospital you are going to work for me to pay back your bill." and with that she left I let out a sigh I knew I was going to have to pay the hospital back some how and that was how.

I couldn't believe that I had been out for two days, I wonder how that happened? Maybe I went into shock or something like that. Well anyway I got to be stuck in that bed trying not to think about the needle in my hand which was bothering me to no end. I just wanted to rip it out and than there was the nasty food that was to be brought to me three times a day. When I first tried it I about gagged but I forced the whole meal down since the nurse wouldn't stop staring at me until it was finished.

By the third meal I had of hospital food I just started smashing it with my fork to make it look like I had eaten some of it luckily I didn't get the same nurse for the dinner meal. This one left the room so I could eat. That was when I got the chance to smash up my oh so normal looking meal. It looked like freaking mush from hell. As I looked at this mush from hell I wanted a taco that would have been heaven at that very moment but no I have to have mush that looks like it crawled out of hell through a toilet.

When the nurse came back in and took my plate of mush away she just smiled at me the whole time, it was starting to creep me out that she could keep such a big smile on her face the whole time that she was in my room which was about a good fifteen minutes. My face would have been sore and I would have stopped smiling long ago maybe after the first two minutes if I was lucky.

I laid on that bed for quite sometime wondering what I should do other than be bored out of my mind. Well I thought of something and that was to sit up and maybe see if I could make it to the window. At first it didn't seem that far until I actually got out of bed and tried walking to the window than it seemed far my legs were so tired from laying in that bed for almost three days after all of that running. That it was just a miracles that I could actually stand let alone walk, I did make it to the window.

With the rolling IV stand thingy I stood at the window looking at the lit city. I just wondered what it was going to be like as I lived here in this world if it was a different world, it could be a different time though I not sure about that. They didn't have cars but they had T.V. 's it was weird they only reason I knew that was I asked the first meal nurse about it. So I was guessing that it was another world. I was going to have to find away home.

I thought it was cool that I got to wear pants and a t-shirt that the hospital let me use it was so much better than the gown with the open back those are just weird a little too weird for my taste. When I looked back into the room it seemed cold, dead, and deserted. It was dark in the room so I moved over to the light switch to give the room some light, but when I turned it on it was even more cold, deserted, and dead so I opted for the light to stay off since it seemed more friendly in the dark. Sad but true. I wonder if that was what my life was going to be like looks friendly in the dark but when you bring it to the light it will look horrifying.

I got tired of standing so I decided to lay down on the bed and just think about what ever came to mind and not much came to mind most of the time I just laid on the bed thinking of nothing other than 'I need to find away home'

A/N: I am starting to run into a writer's block I hope to be out of it here soon. If anyone could give me some sort of an idea to help me get over this dumb thing it would be much appreciated. So if the other chapters come out slowly it's because I have writer's block or school has started back up. It's one of those two reason expected the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After three days total in the hospital I was let go of; they wanted to make sure I didn't suffer another attack like I had with the chakra, apparently I was spazing out and what not. Now I had to go find the Hokage's office who ever that was, I'm guessing that they are some high ranking person since people kept telling me that I had to go see the Hokage. Well at least the nurses were, I had to pay back the hospital and I wasn't getting any pay until that debt was paid. I think it was a good thing that they didn't tell me how much I cost them.

Now all I had was the clothes on my back(with a couple holes in them) and a piece of paper telling me the address of the office of the Hokage. I do remember that blonde told me that I had to work or her, maybe she was the Hokage or some one under them.

I had to ask a couple people where the office was to make sure that I was still on the right track, I got off of it a couple times.

When I finally got to the office that was up the billion plus flight of stairs I was suddenly nervous to be meeting the person that I was told to report to. It took me a few minutes or so to gather up enough courage to knock on the door. And when I did I heard from behind it, "Come in." and it sounded like blonde.

I opened the door and walked in hoping beyond god that I wouldn't make an ass of myself. I stood in front of a desk looking at blonde and I was betting that she was the one I was supposed to be looking for.

"Good you made it." said Blonde, "I never did tell you my name, it's Tsunade and I am the Hokage if you haven't already guessed. You will be working for me to pay off your bill to the hospital." I just nodded my head knowing that this was true that I had to work for her and so she went on, "Shizune will show you where things are at and you will begin work right away and here is your work schedule and where you will be staying at." Tsunade held out a piece of paper towards me so I took it.

As I was looking down at the paper I wondered if I could do all of it. Than another woman spoke she was taller than I was by a couple inches, I was only 5' 4", "You will follow me." I followed the woman who I was guessing was Shizune. She showed me around the large place that I was going to be working and who where my bosses during curtain times of the day, yeah this was going to be a fun life and I was betting I wouldn't be seeing any of the money that I made…ever.

I began work scrubbing floors all around the office area I got to play with orange smelling disinfectant as I scrubbed the floors clean and they seemed really, really dirty. I sat in the same all for thirty minutes before I needed to take a break before my brain cells died from the smell. I opened windows some so there would be some air flow before I started back up at work again. By the time that I got all of the floors scrubbed clean it was about ten at night. I had cleaned ever floor that I was told to and that was a lot of floors but I didn't just clean the floors I also had to pick up trash and clean other places like the bathroom and what not. So pretty much I was a cleaning lady for that huge office place every Monday and Friday. I was going to be working in hell.

Now I had to go find the place that I had to stay it was dark I didn't want to do that. I had no idea how to get around the town at least not yet any way I was going to soon since I was going to be a messenger girl on Wednesdays to every where in the town from Tsunade to the businesses and back. Sunday was the only day that I didn't work well I did I just worked half the day. On Saturdays I was going to work in the library, Tuesdays and Thursdays I was going to be working for Tsunade with anything that she wanted me to do like errands, cleaning, what ever it could even be her personal crap that she wanted me to do. Yep I was going to be working in a hell.

Well I picked up everything and put it away, than started to look at the piece of paper and try to figure out where the hell I was staying at and if I knew any of the streets near it and of course I didn't and no one was around I guess I was going to wonder around until I found the right street. It was going to be a long night if I had to do that.

I stepped on to the large stair case that lead from the top office all the way down to other levels and the ground on the outside of the building there where other stairs but I didn't want to find out what one where locked. As I was going down the stairs I slipped but caught myself. It took me a little bit before I kept walking down the stairs and I was going to be holding on to the railing a little tighter at least in the dark. Yes there where lights but they seemed to be far apart.

I finally made it down the rest of the stairs with out any other incident I felt glad that I did and picked another direction to go in. I wondered around the streets for a while until I spotted the girl that looked blind but wasn't so I went up to her sort of nervous/ shy and asked, "Um excuse me? Could you please tell me where this place is?"

"It's my house." she said shyly.

"Well that's interesting." I said surprised I had no idea that I would be staying with one of the first people I had met in that world and with that other creepy guy but I could deal with it, "Could you show me where your house is?"

"What? Yes. Please follow me." she seemed really nervous, maybe it was how I was dressed, I was wearing black pants that had two chains on them that made an X on the back and my shirt did have a skull on it that said, 'Love me! I'm a Pirate!' my hair was black, naturally brown, with green at the tips of it and it sort of covered one of my eyes. I also worn glasses but they were the geeky kind of glasses they where more the EMO kind of glasses that you see people wear.

Well I followed the girl to her house and I was nervous about walking into her house but I did and that was when the freaky man came to meet us.

"Hinata where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was out practicing father." she said very shyly almost like she was afraid to speak. I learned who the two people where sort of the girl was Hinata and scary man was her father.

"Who are you?" he asked of mer.

"I was sent her by the Hokage." I said and held out the paper that Shizune told me to give to the head of the house. He took it and looked it over and placed it in his sleeve and glared at me like I was some kind of threat, it scared the crap out of me. When he finally spoke it about jumped, "Can you do any cleaning?"

That was almost a dumb question to ask of me but I said, "Yes, I will have the most time to clean on Sunday afternoon's since that is when I wont be working for the Hokage, sir."

He just nodded his head and said, "Hinata you will give her a room to stay in." and with that he walked away, I was pretty grateful for that. I followed Hinata to where ever I was supposed to be going in that large house, I had a feeling that I was going to be working the rest of my waking life.

Hinata lead me to a small room which had a bed in it, and that was about it other than a small trunk. I turned to look at Hinata when she spoke, "You can use the trunk to hold your belongings and this room is yours now."

"Thanks, questions for you."

"Yes?" she asked what seemed slightly fearful.

"Okay, do I have to attend any meal?"

"No."

"Do I have to cook anything? Because if I have too you wont be getting much I am better at cleaning."

"No, you don't have to cook."

"Good and will your father? Ask me to do other things?"

"I think so."

"Okay thank you, oh I'll be leaving early tomorrow I have to go work in the large library, so if I have to be at anything I am really sorry but I have to work for the Hokage, if that's any kind of excuse at all." I felt really bummed that I had to live off of people that I didn't know I wondered how I was even going to make it.

Hinata gave me a small smile and I returned it and than she walked away I closed the door and laid down on the bed and I must have fallen asleep right away since morning came to fast for me. I was up by five by what my watch said and when I looked out the window of the small room the sun was starting to rise so I… well I combed my fingers through my hair since I didn't have a brush and I couldn't change my clothes, since I didn't have anything else to wear.

I walked out of my room and about ran into a person I felt stupid that I did he was taller than me like most guys are. He had long hair and the weird pupil less eyes that this family seemed to have. It was kind of creepy.

"Who are you?" he demanded, kind like Hinata's father.

"I slightly live here now I'm not really sure on all the details." I tried smiling but I couldn't put fourth the effort to make a smile so I said, "I need to get going I have a job I need to get to." and I walked past him, he let me which was a good thing since I really didn't want to be talking with him. I quickly moved out of the house I didn't eat anything since I didn't know what I could eat and I wasn't going to go find the kitchen I would ask Hinata about it later when I got home.

This time I knew where I was going and got there at a fairly decent time and started work right away. Guess what I got to do? More cleaning the rest of my life was going to be dedicated to cleaning.

Though the best thing about working at the library was that I got more breaks than I did the other job. Though I wasn't sure what I was going to do about food that was going to be an interesting thing. God I hated having to figure things out, it wouldn't be so bad if I knew what I had to do to do things. As I was putting books and scrolls up in their right place some one bumped into me and my tower of books that the librarian gave me to put up started leaning I tried saving the books but they all went over. I quickly set the books that I had saved down and started picking up the other books and striating out the pages that were bent almost frantically. I noticed that some one else bent down to help pick up the books and started putting them in a stack with the other books.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you." it was a male voice and when I looked up at them I just kind of stared at them for a few seconds and than said, "It's fine." I picked up the books and just kind of walked away from the man. He had his head band on backwards and what looked like a large tooth pick up it was metal. He wore the same thing that the other ninjas wore, I got that information from Shizune since I was curious.

It was a little while later maybe two hours or so and the same guy popped back up, I was wondering what he was doing in the library for more than two hours I would have gotten bored by than if I wasn't reading, maybe he was reading I didn't think he was though.

"So what's your name?" he asked, I was curious as hell why he would want to know my name I'm not that great. So I lied, "I don't have a name."

"I could just get it from the head librarian." he smirked.

"Than why don't you instead of asking me for it?" that caught him off guard a little.

"You know? You seem like an interesting person." he said looking at one of the books that was on a stack of books that I was checking in.

"Why would you want to talk to a slave?" I was literally a slave since I didn't get pay and I got to do what people told me to do.

"Are you sure you're a slave?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that I am one." I grabbed the book from his hands and checked it in and placed it on the stack that I was going to have to put a way soon. And any time worked so I picked up the books and moved away from the small table that I was working at and started looking around for the area that I needed to put the books in.

"Aw why wont you talk to me?" he asked kind of sadly.

"I need to work so I can pay off my debt and than find a way home." I said as I placed a book on the shelf.

"What kind of debt?" he asked curious.

"Hospital debt if it's any of your business."

"Sure it is, since I happened to be one that you fell over on after we untied you from that chair." that made me stop in my tracks and than I kept walking away from him after I thought about something. I knew that he stopped following me after he had said that since I didn't see him any more.

When I was leaving the library I saw Hinata waiting near the front steps.

"Oh hey Hinata, are you waiting for some one?"

"Oh Aurora I was.. Um waiting for you."

"Really…. Wait when did you learn my name I don't remember telling you."

"Oh, I'm sorry please forgive me."

"No it's fine I just find it weird that people know my name sort of." I looked down at the ground thinking about my friends that I didn't really have back home. Maybe I could start anew in this world it would take me a while to not be a slave but eventually I could do it and I could start everything anew and not have to worry about those other people anymore.

"Aurora?" she asked timidly.

"What? Oh I'm fine let's head home." we started walking back towards Hinata's house and was stopped by a guy with a dog sitting on his head. He started talking to Hinata I just watched the dog sitting on his head wondering if it was going to jump off and attack me. Than I heard my name being called.

"Aurora, this is Kiba and Akamaru." said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you, so what breed is your dog?" I asked wondering since I'd never seen a dog like that.

"I'm not sure." Kiba said looking up at his dog that just barked, "Well we'll see you tomorrow Hinata." and with that Kiba left and we started walking back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wondered how long I was going to be able to keep on working how I was. It has been two weeks since I first started working and I was dead tired. I was always kept working no matter what even at the Hyuga household. That was Hinata's last name. I did solve my food dilemma I had to fix myself simple meals, so pretty much I was eating rice, and I always had to clean up to make it look like I wasn't even there.

I also was able to take showers regularly every morning, and I had another set of clothes I didn't care for them as much as I did my normal clothes but clothes were clothes. I also did the laundry for the Hyuga household I got to wash my clothes when I washed theirs. It was an interesting lifestyle to say the least.

I was mopping floors again only they didn't seem to be a dirty incrusted when I started two weeks ago and it felt like I had been doing my jobs for years on end.

It was a same old same old day and nothing new happened, even that one dude that I had first talked to in the library when I first started working there seemed to disappear guess when I told him that I was seventeen he wondered off and stopped talking to me. It was a good day when I told him my age, I guess he thought that I was older than I was.

Well, my day turned sour when I was walking home, late again from cleaning. I was so close to the Hyuga house that I could see it, but no some ass hole decided to kidnap me! I struggled a first and tried screaming but a large nasty smelling hand covered my mouth so I wasn't able to get the scream heard. I was so hoping that some one heard me scream. The hand was quickly removed from my mouth so I took in air to scream but a rag replaced the scream was dulled once again. I tired using my arms and feet to hit the person but someone was holding them than freaking tied them together so I couldn't move. It was like being hog tied again only that time I knew who was attacking me.

I could feel myself being lifted up since the people had tied a rag across my eyes and it was pressing my glasses into my nose and it was very uncomfortable. I tried screaming again but I was silence with a hit to the stomach. I started crying than knowing that there was no way that I could get away and I could only hope that someone would see me being carried away.

After a while I was thrown into a cart, roughly thrown into a cart. I just laid on what ever it was that I was thrown on and fell asleep. When I awoke I was laying on the ground with out the blind fold on but my glasses where gone, and I was slightly pissed, I really liked my glasses.

I watched as a couple men moved about the area doing various tasks and what not a couple where by the fire drinking, I was hoping to god that it wasn't alcohol.

I spent about all night laying on the ground and all day and than into the night again, before some even realized that I was on the ground doing nothing. All I did was watch the men drink and scratch themselves it was kind of disgusting to watch really. Well since one of the men realized that I was a girl and tied up they thought that they could have fun with me only they were dead drunk and so they untied the ropes which was a blessing from some god.

The man believed that he could do anything with me only he was wrong and I had spent a day irritated and so I was pissed when I was untied so I punched the man so hard in the stomach that he doubled over and people noticed it. A couple came at me with a kunai but I some how managed to dodge them and grabbed one from a man that attacked me.

I was surprised at how well I was doing, though when I first ran the kunai across some ones gut I watched the intestines spill out in a mass of heaping, steaming pile of flesh. At first it didn't click in my brain than it did and I started laughing like a crazy lunatic some of the men backed away from me, I had long since taken out the gag. As a couple of the men started backing away I ran at them with the kunai held in my hand, I slashed people across the throat, chest, face, any where the kunai would cut I was sprayed with blood. I didn't feel any of the attack that the men laid on me.

When all of the men lay dead about my feet even the one that untied me I stood near the fire looking at all of the blood that was on my hands, and just laughed saying, "I killed people Ha, ha, ha, ha I killed them all, ah, ha, ha, ha." than I heard movement outside of the circle of light and strained my eyes to look around in the dark. I caught some movement but I couldn't tell what it was so I slowly moved away from the fire into the darkness beyond.

I watched as a small animal walked slowly into the fire light, it was Akamaru the little dog that Kiba had so that meant that Kiba and other people where around. There was some thing in my brain telling me to kill who ever it was even if they were a friend. I decided to follow the little voice in my head. Technically they weren't my friends so it didn't matter really.

It was weird normally when a dog growls and barks at me I freak out but this time I didn't it was like I went into a kind of calm that I really liked, I don't think it was a good thing, but oh well that's life. I started moving towards the dog like a cat slightly even though it knew that I was there. I could feel on my face that I had a creepy smile going on and when I got closer to Akamaru I started giggling and was going to bring the kunai down on to the dog but it was blocked and so I lashed out at who ever blocked me with my free hand.

My eyes told me that I was looking at Kiba and that made me giggle harder as I kicked him right where it hurts. He doubled over and I was about to bring the kunai down on him but some one grabbed me from behind and threw me away from him. I didn't like that very much and since I couldn't see clearly with out my glasses I didn't know who I was facing other than they were taller than I was. As I started to move towards this person that attacked me I realized that I had lost the kunai knife so I quickly picked one well really two up off the dead body and than ran at the person.

The person jumped out the way of the in coming kunai but that didn't stop me from looking for other people to kill and that was when I noticed that Kiba was back on his feet coming at me so I let him come. I dropped to the ground and he tripped over me since he wasn't expecting it and when he was laying on the ground near me I brought the kunai down and this time it didn't miss him. I connected with flesh and I was all happy, though Kiba wasn't but I didn't really care. I started giggling again.

I felt myself being picked up and thrown backwards over some ones shoulder, but I just brought my legs up and over so I made the person off balance and they started falling backwards and that was when I landed on my own feet and pulled away from the person. Than I saw some one out of the corner of my eye and I said, "Looks like someone wants to play." and so I rushed at them, and they took off running down the road and I followed them.

I managed to tackle them and I started stabbing the kunai into them but they turned into smoke and that pissed me off that I screamed in rage saying, "How dare you take my fun away from me!" and I ran back towards the shadows of people and just picked one to kill off and that was the person standing close to me. I didn't recognize who it was at first but after a little bit I knew who I was fighting and it was Hinata, that little part in my brain was telling me to kill her. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to that little part of my brain, but I listened to it.

I screamed in rage as I slashed Hinata across the face. She pulled back screaming in pain. I tried following up to kill her but someone taller than me blocked my attack. I used as much of my strength that I had and started pushing them backwards but the person was much stronger than I was and pushed me back so I landed on the ground and slid a little bit running into a dead body.

I looked up at the person that I had just been pushed by and realized that it was the one man with the needle in his mouth. I just smiled at him and stood up brushing the dust off of my butt and held the kunai loosely in my hand waiting for him to attack again but he didn't so I threw the kunai at him. He dodged it but I dropped to the ground before the needle in his mouth could hit me, he had spit it at me just before he dodged.

There was a pressure on my back right as I was trying to stand up off the ground with another kunai in hand, they were every where on the ground. I was pressed to the ground by the weight of someone, my arms where pinned at the wrist near my face and I could feel the most weight sitting on my butt, it was effective since I couldn't really move my back up to kick them in the head.

"Hinata, Kiba are you two alright?" I heard the voice call out from above me, it was the man I had just attacked. I slightly growled and hissed at the person but I wasn't able to move much, so I couldn't kill them.

The little voice in my head was pissed and kept screaming at me, _Kill them, kill them, they have made a fool of you! Kill them and all will be good. Don't let them do this to you! Just kill them! _It screamed at me and I was trying to do as it told me but I couldn't. okay maybe I am not the smartest person listening to the little voice in my head screaming at me to kill people but I wasn't complaining so it didn't matter.

I heard a couple yeses from the two that I had managed to wound and that brought a smile upon my face. I tried moving the kunai around in my hand to try and cut the person holding on to me or throw it up at their head and hopefully not hit my own but it didn't work as seeing that the grip on my wrist got tighter as I did so, and I wasn't able to move my hand well enough to try my plans.

The little killer inside of my head was so pissed that it started screaming in rage and that in turn caused me to scream in rage I was so mad that I couldn't kill the people that where fighting me. After a bit I just kind of gave up and hoped that they would let me go so I could kill them but that wasn't the case. They tied me up so I wasn't able to do anything other than squirm.

After sometime while they where carrying me the little voice in my head went a way and I was tired. I wasn't sure who was carrying me because I was looking at Akamaru upside down and staring at the dog with a creepy evil smile. I had never seen a dog squirm so much it was great, but I did soon fall asleep in the person's arms that was carrying me back to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up feeling kind of groggy like I had over slept to much or something, I tried playing my hand on my eyes but when I tried lifting my hand it was held down. I was a little scared but calmed myself when I realized that I was in the hospital again. Why did I have to be in the hospital again tied down to a bed how come they couldn't have tied me down at some one's house or something. Than I wouldn't have to work to pay back an even bigger hospital bill, than I already have.

So being tied to the bed and not really sure what else to do I looked around the room, most things where blurry since I didn't have my lovely glasses any more, I was sad about loosing them. If the other people hadn't showed up I would have looked over the dead bodies for my glasses than I would have them, but no they showed up and I didn't even kill them. Guess it was a good thing though.

The door seemed to smash open and Tsunade stomped into the room, I was trying to look every where else but her angry face. But it was no use to I looked at it and waved with my hand still tied down. "Hi, I guess I have to work even more to keep paying off this hospital bill that seems to keep growing and not shrinking." I said trying to avoid any subject as to why I tried killing her ninjas.

"Cut the crap Aurora and tell me why you about killed my ninjas?" Tsunade said irritated.

"I tried killing your ninjas?" I said trying to fake like I didn't know. Tsunade growled at me, so I looked past her to see Shizune standing there with a clip board in hand writing something on it. "So what did I do to your ninjas?" I asked I knew what I did, I knew every thing that I did before I passed out.

"You stabbed one of them, slashed another across the face, and just plain attacked them!" Tsunade screamed at me.

"Ah, well um yeah." I said not really sure what to say.

"From now on you will no longer be staying at the Hyuga household and will be under constant watch from now on until you have finished paying off your debt."

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath but no one seemed to notice so it was all good.

"You well be release later today to go back to your work and Shizune will be the first to watch you." and with that Tsunade stormed out of the room. I gave Shizune a fake cheesy smile but it fade quickly and I just looked at the ceiling since there really wasn't anything else to do and I didn't think that Shizune was going to talk to me.

After sometime a nurse came in and looked at all of the cuts that I had received from the battle I am guess maybe last night since it was dark when I was fighting so I asked the nurse, "How long have I been here?"

"You were brought in early this morning and will be let go of later today."

"Thank you."

When everything was finished I still wasn't untied, I wasn't going to kill any one I didn't have the little voice in my head screaming at me to kill them. And the next time it came back I might think about asking it why I should kill the people or I just might listen to it with out question. I would decided when the time came.

It was about three in the afternoon when I was finally untied and I was heading strait for the bathroom that was in the room, I had been tied up long enough that I had to go. When I came out of the bathroom Shizune was standing right next to the door it was kind of weird really, she looked at me like she thought that I was going to jump her than jump out the bathroom window. I kind of slowly backed away from her since I thought that she might kill me instead.

I started down the hall towards the front door to check out since there was no way I was getting out of that hospital until I checked out. After checking out and followed by an ever present and silent Shizune I went to Tsunade's office to work since it was Wednesday.

"What are you doing here!" Tsunade asked irritated that I was in her office but I answer calmly, "Coming to work."

"Oh that's right today you are running errands for me."

"Yep."

"Good deliver this, this and this. To the head master at the prison."

"Okay." I had gone a couple times up to the prison, it was not some where, were I would want to be locked a way at. I placed the documents into the bag and it was sealed so if someone opened it people could find out who. Since I had everything that I needed I left the office.

When I was outside of the office building I started running I knew that I could get more things done if I ran, I wasn't the greatest at running forever so I would run on the way to the place I was going and than walk back since I couldn't run both ways not yet anyway. It was kind of weird having another person follow me, Shizune wasn't right next to me but every once in awhile I caught her out of the corner of my eye keeping up with me on the rooftops of buildings that I was running by.

It was a nice day out since it was getting closer to fall and the leaves where turning red, orange and yellow. When I was approaching the last tree before the prison world where no one was allowed other than curtain people and people generally didn't go past the tree since they didn't want to be near it. I slowed down when I saw it I have no idea why but I did and just looked up at it's coloring leaves. I about forgot what I was doing until I heard people yelling and than I remember what I was running an errand for Tsunade and started running again pulling out the pass that I needed to get by the guards.

The guards looked at me funny when Shizune was walking not far behind me, "What? I can't help it that I have to have someone follow me it's to make sure that I am really doing my job and not being lazy." I gave them a cheesy smile and they waved us through, I don't think that he really believed me but Shizune was a ninja so they didn't have to question her like they would have to question me. I ran up to the head office, I had been there a couple times in my two weeks of work, I was starting to know the city pretty well though I needed a lot more time to get used to it, and even then I wouldn't have visited every place in the town.

I knocked on the door before entering the office and said, "I have messages from the Hokage."

"Good let me see them." said the prison master, he wouldn't tell me his name and I wasn't about to ask the old geezer. He was going gray and bald with disgusting spots all over his head and arms and I didn't want to know where else. I pulled out the papers as requested and gave them to the man. He looked them over carefully to make sure that nothing had been messed with and they hadn't been I don't open the bag until I have to. Finally he said, "Good, good everything seems to be in good order I want you to take this back to the Hokage and could you drop this off on your way back down to the Hokage."

"Yes sir where does it need to go?" I asked I was good at delivering things.

"To the Weapons shop called 'Weapon' you should pass the place as you come up here to the prison."

"I shall drop it off there sir, is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed." he moved his hand shoeing me a way so I left the room quickly to get out of there.

"I don't ever remember seeing this place on the way up here, Shizune do you know where this is at?" I knew that she was behind me since she wasn't going to be walking in front.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"It's on the path you run on."

"Guess I have to start looking around for it." I was waved out of the prison gate by the guards and I ran until I was at the tree and started walking from there. It took me a little bit to find the shop but I managed it was on a side street near the shop hidden in the corner. I dropped of the note I had to and left quickly there was another creepy guy that looked like the prison master only this one was trying to hit on me and that was scary all on it's own.

"Oh my god that was creepy." I said shuddering once I was far enough away from that shop. Shizune didn't even get close to the shop I could see why. When I was back on the main street again I didn't feel like walking so I ran. As I was nearing the Hokage's office I about ran into some one, I had to stop quickly and jump aside so I wouldn't hit them. I looked to see who I had about hit and it was Hinata I felt kind of bad that I had slashed her face so I said, "Oh Hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean to about hit you, how did you get that cut?" yes I was lying once again strait to people's faces I should have felt bad about it but I didn't, strange really.

"You cut me." she stammer out scared that I was going to hit her.

"I did? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry if it was my fault." I was doing a pretty good acting job since I sounded pretty sorry though I knew that I wasn't I was kind of proud of myself. I think I have some pretty bad moral thingy's going, well I can't be a goody, goody two shoes all the time can I? Nope.

Hinata still seemed scared of me so I said, "You don't have to worry about me living with you any more I'm living some where else I'll come by later to get my things if they haven't been packed and shipped out already." I didn't place my hand on her shoulder to comfort her since I thought that might scare her so I just gave her the best smile that I could muster and left it at that but quickly said, "Well I have to go I have a bill I need to pay." and I ran off leaving Hinata standing there, I guess I was going to have to apologize to Kiba as well, if I hurt any one else I don't know who they were.

When I reached the Hokage's office I was surprised that I wasn't short for breath normally I would have been. Guess all of the running I have been doing is paying off and I bet so has all of the cleaning that I have done too, I wonder what I'll be like in a couple months?


End file.
